2016 Atlantic hurricane season
The 2016 Atlantic hurricane season began on June 1st, 2016 and ended November 30th, 2016. Seasonal forecasts Season Summary The 2016 Atlantic hurricane season was the most active hurricane season since the 2012 season This season featured 20 Depressions, 17 named storms, 11 hurricanes and 5 major hurricanes.. Which was the most Major Hurricanes featured in one season since 2010 The Season started on June 4th with Tropical Storm Alex and ended with Tropical Storm Richard Dissipating on November 5th. Through the course of the season, Many of the Tropical Cyclones that formed made landfall, with the United States receiving the most landfalls during the season, with at least 5 Storms making landfall in the United States, with Hurricane Nicole being the strongest to make landfall in the US. Tropical Depression Two was the first of the season to make landfall, having made landfall in Florida in Early-July. In Early-August, Hurricane Colin struck Eastern Texas as an 85 mph (140 km/h) Hurricane, causing serious damages and even disrupting a Democratic Campaign Speech happening in Nearby Lake Charles, LA Later in August, Hurricane Fiona made landfall in Western Florida as a 75 mph (120 km/h) Hurricane. In Early-September, Hurricane Ian brought Hurricane-Conditions to North Carolina, disrupting many labor-day events. Later in September, Mexico suffered hits from two Landfalling Tropical Cyclones, the first was Hurricane Julia, a weak Category-1.. the next being the most devastating storm of the season.. Hurricane Karl, which became the first Category-5 in the Atlantic Basin since 2007`s Felix, as well as the strongest hurricane in the atlantic since 2005`s Wilma, which also peaked at 185 mph (295 km/h) In October, the United States took a devastating hit from Hurricane Nicole, which became the first Major Hurricane to hit anywhere in the US in about Ten Years, making landfall Western Louisiana as a 115 mph (185 km/h) Category-3 on Late on October 8th. Tropical Depression Seventeen also had some effects in southern Florida in Early-October.. And Finally, Tropical Storm Richard, the final storm of the Season, made landfall in eastern Alabama at Peak Intensity, before Dissipating on November 5th, thus ending an Active 2016 Atlantic hurricane season The Season Collectively caused $102.35 billion (USD) in Damage and killed 2,287 People, and ranked as perhaps the 2nd Costliest Atlantic hurricane season Storms Tropical Storm Alex Tropical Depression Two Main article: Tropical Depression Two (2016) Hurricane Bonnie Hurricane Colin Main article: Hurricane Colin (2016) Tropical Storm Danielle Hurricane Earl Hurricane Fiona Main article: Hurricane Fiona (2016) Tropical Storm Gaston Main article: Tropical Storm Gaston (2016) Subtropical Depression Nine Hurricane Hermine Hurricane Ian Main article: Hurricane Ian (2016) Hurricane Julia Main article: Hurricane Julia (2016) Hurricane Karl Main article: Hurricane Karl (2016) Tropical Storm Lisa Hurricane Matthew Hurricane Nicole Tropical Depression Seventeen Hurricane Otto Tropical Storm Paula Main article: Tropical Storm Paula (2016) Tropical Storm Richard Main article: Tropical Storm Richard (2016) Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2016 till:01/12/2016 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:04/06/2016 till:10/06/2016 color:TS text:Alex from:30/06/2016 till:01/07/2016 color:TD text:Two from:16/07/2016 till:31/07/2016 color:C3 text:Bonnie from:01/08/2016 till:07/08/2016 color:C1 text:Colin from:05/08/2016 till:12/08/2016 color:TS text:Danielle from:11/08/2016 till:26/08/2016 color:C3 text:Earl from:16/08/2016 till:23/08/2016 color:C1 text:Fiona barset:break from:20/08/2016 till:24/08/2016 color:TS text:Gaston from:23/08/2016 till:25/08/2016 color:TD text:Nine from:31/08/2016 till:16/09/2016 color:C4 text:Hermine from:02/09/2016 till:16/09/2016 color:C2 text:Ian from:07/09/2016 till:13/09/2016 color:C1 text:Julia from:10/09/2016 till:26/09/2016 color:C5 text:Karl from:16/09/2016 till:20/09/2016 color:TS text:Lisa barset:break from:21/09/2016 till:28/09/2016 color:C1 text:Matthew from:30/09/2016 till:12/10/2016 color:C4 text:Nicole from:30/09/2016 till:02/10/2016 color:TD text:Seventeen from:06/10/2016 till:13/10/2016 color:C1 text:Otto from:19/10/2016 till:22/10/2016 color:TS text:Paula from:31/10/2016 till:05/11/2016 color:TS text:Richard bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2016 till:01/07/2016 text:June from:01/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 text:July from:01/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 text:August from:01/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 text:September from:01/10/2016 till:01/11/2016 text:October from:01/11/2016 till:01/12/2016 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storm names The following names will be used to name tropical and subtropical cyclones in the 2016 season, The name Ian was used for the first time in 2016. Retirement During the WMO meeting on April 20th, 2017, the names Karl and Nicole were officially retired Due to the Damage and Deaths they've caused. They were replaced by Kraig and Nikita for the 2022 season. -The List for 2022- Accumulated Cyclone Energy (ACE) Rating ACE is the result of a storm's winds multiplied by how long it lasted for, so storms or subtropical storms (Originally not included up until 2012) that at lasted a long time , as well as particularly strong hurricanes , have higher ACE totals. Tropical Depressions are not included in season total. Season effects This is a table of the storms and their effects in the 2016 Atlantic hurricane season. This table includes the storm's names, duration, peak intensity, Areas affected (bold indicates made landfall in that region at least once), damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but are still storm-related. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a wave or a low. All of the damage figures are in 2015 USD (the listed damage figure is in millions). Category:Future Events Category:Future Hurricanes Category:Future Hurricane Seasons Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes Category:Hurricanes Category:Hypothetical Events Category:Events in the 2010s Category:Hypothetical Disasters Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons